Dragon Ball Z: Feral Hunt
by Withersman
Summary: A guild of assassins named Generation Shadow have found their way to planet Earth in search to assassinate a former member and destroy all traces of where he has been. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Terror From The Shadows

The planet erupted into a ball of orange, red, and yellow as the ship calmly flew away from it. The crewmembers laughed as they watched the sphere of life obliterate into a collection of scattered rocks. One crewmember, however, was not laughing and was in a rather disappointed mood.

"We missed him by just a few days." The woman peering out of the rear window of the ship spat. Once she finished the sentence, she slammed a black gloved fist into her open hand. Her black ponytail rested on her shoulder and down between her breasts. Her red eyes somewhat glowed with anger and fury. A high pitched laugh came from behind. Clod in a pitch black battle suit came a short, no taller than five feet and rather thin male; whose ivory skin was almost transparent. An X was stamped on the center of his forehead and his head was bald

"We will get him. He can't hide for that long Mirage. Besides, he will be too different than the natives of the planets he hides in. He has always." The short male said. Mirage looked at him over her shoulder, frowning all the while.

"That's not the point Mengy." She shot back.

"Who cares? We're going to find him and I'm going to rip him limb for limb." A gruff voiced, gigantic of a man interjected, who sat on one of the chairs. He could barely sit on it due to his massive body. Pure bulk; he was shirtless and his black pants had several tears in them. His hands were gloved in ebony metallic claws; which seemed connected to his blue skin that had swirls of black traced in them.

"You always say that Beast." Mirage commented. Beast just grinned, showing of his monstrous teeth and scratched at the black hair on his cheeks. Two black horns protruded from his head and his glowing yellow eyes made him appear even more monstrous.

"I'll take care of him before any of you." A raspy voice from above said. The three below looked up, seeing a man dressed in the same battle suit as Mengy, but with a red wrist band on his right wrist. His skin was an olive tone, his blood red hair was shaggy and his ruby eyes looked over all.

"You believe so Kalal? We will see about that." Beast challenged. A shadow pooled in the middle of lit tile floor, then began to form the silhouette of a lean muscular man. When the form was up right, it revealed to be a being that was pitch black, only having blue eyes to show a sign of life. He said nothing, just leaned against one of the walls near by.

"Seems like Shade is ready to rid of him as well." Kalal observed. This made the others laugh, except for Shade; who remained silent and still.

"Then we will kill him and destroy the planet he is on." A booming voice said. All the others turned their head, too see a tall and muscular figure walk from the shadows. He wore a black cape, signaling his superiority over the others. His hands were gloved with obsidian titanium. His red eyes stood out on his ebony skin. It was apparent that this individual was the leader.

"Asaroth…" Mengy announced. The others all stood, in the posture of loyal warriors. Asaroth looked at all the warriors, grinning at each, for they were all powerful fighters

"It is obvious that Syphon has slipped out of our hands once more. But the next time he shows up, we will get the accurate location and destroy it. Tear it piece by piece and kill all those that stand in our path." He confirmed. The computers in the front of the ship beeped and Mirage hurried to look at them. On the monitor it said:

**TARGET LOCATED**

"Sir, we found him. He is on a planet identified as Earth." Mirage informed. Asaroth grinned and folded his arms.

"Mirage, set a course for planet Earth. Generation Shadow has to visit an old friend."


	2. The Dark Enigma

**The Dark Enigma**

Goku dodged the ki blast sent toward him by Piccolo and began to charge at the green skinned Namek. Piccolo braced himself as the powerful Saiyan charged at him with tremendous speed. When they were within inches of each other, the two began to go into a fury of punches and kicks. The velocity of the attacks was faster than a scale can read. Piccolo was kicked back while Goku put his hands to his side. Kinetic energy began to generate in the palm of his hand, forming into a tiny ball. Piccolo grunted in frustration as he crossed his arms.

"Kamehameha!" Goku pushed his arms forward and opened his closed hands, allowing a large blast of energy to launch at the frustrated Namek. The blast made a booming impact, causing Piccolo to crash into elevated terrain that stood behind him. A cloud of dirt engulfed where Piccolo had landed as chunks of rock and grass flew into the air. Goku examined the dirt cloud, looking for Piccolo, trying to sense his aura. What felt like minutes had gone by before Goku felt Piccolo's aura: behind him. The Namek's foot slammed into Goku's back, causing him to fall to the ground. The Saiyan plunged fifty feet to the ground, caving into the dirt floor as he made impact. Piccolo let himself land on the ground, next to Goku. Goku climbed out of the hole laughing happily.

"Great work Piccolo! I haven't had a work out like that in ages!" Goku commented happily. Piccolo crossed his arms and nodded in welcome. Goku wiped away the dusty dirt that sat in his glossy black hair and on his orange clothing and looked into the sky. The sun was radiant, letting its vibrant rays stretch across the land.

"It's amazing how after all these years; you and I have remained allies. Even after our first encounter." Piccolo's bold voice mentioned. Goku chuckled turning around to look at his old friend. Piccolo stared into the sky as well, letting the rays shine his green skin. Piccolo dusted the dirt off of his purple combat suit and flung his ivory cape over his shoulders. He reached for his matching white cap, placing it over his antennas and head. Piccolo turned to face Goku, breathing in the fresh air.

"Well, let's get back to the house before Chi-Chi gets worried. Ever since that fight with Majin Buu she has really become über anti-fighter." Goku said laughing as he finished his sentence.

"She always has. Ever since the two of you had Gohan." Piccolo added as he chuckled under his breath.

"You're right about that." The two allies soared into the air, leaving the destruction the left behind. The two flew in the air, crossing the red and orange horizon. The world had been very peaceful as of lately. No aliens had invaded, not a threat that the Z Fighters had to destroy. It was a rather relaxing period of time. The two covered miles of cityscape, the people raiding the streets looking like ants from the height they were at.

"It's good to finally see the people happy and going on with their everyday life." Goku mentioned. Piccolo frowned at the humans below and took his look from off of them.

"That's what they always did. When we were saving their asses they sat down and went on with their lives. The only time I actually saw them recognize the threats revolving around them was when Cell started the Cell Games." Goku laughed at the Namek's comment. What he said was in fact true, but Goku believed the humans had no part in anything that had occurred.

"Well, they can't be there for everything. Hey we are almost home!" Goku shouted in excitement. The two neared to a forest, where Goku's house was located. "Race you to the house." Goku insisted. Piccolo grinned and propelled himself faster. Goku boosted his speed coming closer to Piccolo. The two came to a clearing in the forest, just above a small house. The two plunged down toward the building, making the rocks on the ground below slowly rise off the ground. With a loud boom, the two landed on the ground. Nothing flung into the air, just the sound of their bodies landing on the ground echoed throughout the forest.

"Ha ha, I win!" Goku said smiling and throwing up the peace sign. Piccolo swore under his breath and began to walk toward the house.

"Goku! Piccolo! The two of you really need to stop!" Chi-Chi, Goku's wife, said. Piccolo ignored the comment and began to turn away. Goku went over to talk to his wife, trying to calm her yelling down. She was a very hot tempered woman, mostly due to the constant fighting her loved ones were involved in. The 'hero' act Goku had endured as well as pulled their sons Gohan and Goten into. Piccolo walked away as the comical arguing between Goku and Chi-Chi continued. As the Namek walked into the forest, he came across Gohan, who was dressed in the same outfit as his father. The son of Goku smiled and waved.

"Hey there Mr. Piccolo!" He said. Piccolo grinned and nodded.

"How are you doing?" The Namek asked. Gohan just shrugged.

"I was with Bulma, Trunks and Goten. The three of them have decided to camp out this weekend. They are going pretty far from here. So, I guess it's a good thing. I get to spend time with Videl as well as train." He answered. Once again, Piccolo grinned.

"Heh, I hear you on that one." As soon as Piccolo finished the statement, he felt a piercing pressure in his temple, grunting at the heavy sensation. Gohan was doing the same as well.

"What could it be?" Gohan wondered. Piccolo looked behind Gohan and into the trees behind him. Gohan turned around as well and then Goku came running out the house.

"Do you feel that?" he asked. Piccolo and Gohan nodded.

"It's coming from there." Gohan answered. Just after the reply, a figure jumped out of the trees, landing in front of them. The figure was male, muscular, standing about six feet tall. A black hood rested over his head and the sleeves of his black shirt were ripped. His skin was a stone grey and black gloves fitted tightly over his hands. He wore black pants and black boots. The yellow eyes of the being peered at the trio with caution.

"What are you doing here?" A cold voice came from the man.

"That sounds like something we should be asking you." Piccolo stated. The man glanced at Piccolo, his eyes narrowing. Before anything else could be said, the man threw out his arm, sending a sphere of black energy at the feet of the tree and then soared off into the air. Piccolo, Gohan, and Goku all moved out the way and jetted off after the man.

"Get back here!" Gohan yelled out and sent a single ki blast at the fleeing man. The man looked over his shoulder, seeing the yellow blast coming his way and in a swift maneuver; he spun around and slapped the blast back, just before sending another black blast their way. Gohan was able to dodge his shot, but was hit by the blast of the man.

"Gohan!" Goku exclaimed as he watched his son fall to the ground. He flew down to aid him, but Gohan had been able to regain his consciousness. Piccolo, however, continued to trail after the man.

"Are you alright?" Goku asked. Gohan grabbed at the burn on his chest, grimacing at the pain.

"I'm fine. His power level keeps rising as each second passes." Gohan informed.

"I know. But we need to help Piccolo!" Goku stated. Gohan nodded and the two went into the air again. When they had finally caught up, the man was heading for a wasteland to pursuit on foot. Piccolo landed in front of the man and began to attack. Kick after kick and punch after punch, Piccolo desperately tried to knock the man down. But he was too swift for the Namek and kneed Piccolo in the gut just before spinning around and kicking him square in the face. The Namek rocked back and tumbled in the grass and dirt.

"No! Piccolo!" Goku yelled and plunged down, with his fist out to hit the man. But the mysterious person did a flip and kicked Goku underneath his chin before the Saiyan could touch him. Gohan tried to follow through with a punch, but the man grabbed his arm and flung him away. Goku came back to his feet and ran for the man again. The two began to fight once again, exchanging more punches and kicks, which made no contact because of how fast they dodged them. The fight was stopped when the man dug a fist into Goku's gut, making the Saiyan cough up saliva.

"I mean you no harm. But you pushed it." Came the cold remark from the man. He then lifted Goku and slammed him into the ground. The man tried to walk away but Goku grabbed his foot.

"You mean no harm?" he asked. The man glanced over his shoulder then back toward the horizon.

"Exactly." He answered. Piccolo jumped in front of the man, wiping away the line of violet blood that trailed down the side of his mouth.

"If you mean no harm, then explain why you are here." The angry Namek commanded. Goku came to his feet and Gohan came to his father's side. The man looked at all of them and then moved so he was not sandwiched by them and was able to see all three.

"I think that would be good to explain, seeing that you have pretty much defeated these three infidels. Had I been here, the fight would not have lasted as long as it did." A voice from above said. The four of them looked up seeing a man of medium height floating down. He landed next to Goku, his hair just as black and spiky as Goku's but added at least another foot of height to the man. He was dressed in a blue battle suit with white gloves and white boots.

"Vegeta? You had been watching us the whole time?"

"That's right Kakarot. I felt this idiot's power a mile away and when I found the source of it, I saw the three of you trying to fight him." Vegeta stated. The man just glared at Vegeta, his eyes narrowing more. Two other men came from the sky and joined the group. One was bald, dressed in green pants and a sleeveless white shirt, with a muscular build. The most distinguishing feature about him was that he had a single eye in the middle of his forehead. The other was dressed in an orange gi, just like Goku and Gohan, and had a full head of black hair. He was short compared to the others.

"Krillin! Tien!" Goku said happily.

"Whastup Goku? We felt that power. And this is the guy?" the man in the orange gi, Krillin asked, eyeing the man carefully.

"I ran into Krillin on the way here. I couldn't get in touch with Chiaotzu and Yamcha." Tien informed. Goku nodded, understanding the circumstances.

"Well, we have nothing to worry about. He means us no harm. He was just getting ready to tell us why he is here."

"That's the problem, Goku, I'm assuming that's what your name is. You do have something to worry about. By you stopping me, you're just giving them more time." The man said.

"Giving who more time? More time to do what?" Goku questioned.

"My name is Syphon. That is all the information I will give you of myself. And you have just screwed your planet over. I'm pretty sure they have picked up my presence by now and pretty soon, they will come looking for me. And if they do not find me, they will blow this planet to oblivion." Syphon revealed. The news made all the men before him gasp in horror.

"What is going on here!" Piccolo shouted in anger. Syphon just looked over at him.

"I'm sorry. But there's nothing you can do." He said. Syphon began to walk away but stopped once a brisk wind blew. The men behind him grunted in pain, all holding their heads.

"This….this…power…" Vegeta stammered.

"It's getting closer!" Krillin revealed. Syphon's eyes widened. He turned around and looked into the sky, seeing a black spaceship approaching the group. The wind became stronger as the ship came closer and closer.

"No!" he yelled. Dirt and small rocks had been thrown into the air by the amount of wind. There was no where he could run and there was no use of running for they had spotted him. The group of men turned around as well, just in time to see the enormous ship land.

"What is it?" Gohan asked, but no one could answer. Everyone stood boldly, facing the landing ship.

"Everyone go!" Syphon warned. Vegeta looked back at him.

"You shut up! I never run!" the prideful Saiyan yelled back.

"No! You must!" Syphon warned again, but they all ignored him. He knew he could do nothing to save these individuals, but now it didn't matter. All he could do was brace himself. He clenched his fists and got in a fighting position. The front end of the ship opened, a ramp coming down to the ground like a snakes tongue. No one could peer into the opening, for it was too dark. But what could be seen were six figures. All which were beginning to walk down the ship's ramp.


	3. Generation Shadow Attacks

**Generation Shadow Attacks**

"There you are." Came the voice of the tall caped man, who stood before all the others. As he walked down the ramp, the others followed behind. One surpassed the leader's height, standing at least eight feet tall wit ha beastly appearance. There was a pink skinned woman with a black ponytail and red eyes. Another was a short man, with ivory skin and an X planted on his forehead. Another was a black specter with glowing blue eyes. And the final one to walk down the ramp was a blood red haired man with ruby eyes. All were dressed in black.

"Who are you?" Goku questioned. The caped man made it to the ground, the others spreading out.

"Generation Shadow. That is the leader, Asaroth. The others are Beast, Mirage, Mengy, Kalal, and Shade." Syphon revealed. Asaroth began to laugh and folded his arms.

"Surprised you remember us after running for all these years." He commented.

"It doesn't matter if he remembers you or not! The six of you will all die by the hands of Prince Vegeta." Vegeta shouted. The members of Generation Shadow just laughed.

"I hate the cocky ones." Mirage said, frowning as she spoke.

"Why don't you just move out the way so we can kill that bastard behind you and rid of this planet." Asaroth proclaimed.

"You're not doing anything!" Krillin argued and ran for Asaroth.

"Krillin no!" Goku called out, but it was too late. Asaroth had no remorse blasting Krillin away with a single sphere of red ki that sent the warrior flying. Generation Shadow wasted no time in running in to attack the others. Beast went for Goku, Kalal went for Piccolo, Shade went for Gohan, Mirage went for Vegeta, and Mengy went for Tien. Asaroth, however, stood still, his arms crossed, staring at Syphon with shame.

"You should have never changed your ways Syphon. Going against Generation Shadow was a mistake."

"I don't kill for fun anymore Asaroth. I guess I've lost the thrill." Syphon replied.

"Heh, we'll see about that!" With that said, Asaroth rushed for Syphon

Beast landed a thundering hook on Goku's check, nearly shattering his jaw completely. Goku rolled with the attack and went in to punch the hulk in the gut. But his claw slashed across the Saiyan's chest, causing skin, blood and orange cloth to rip away. He then followed through with a wide back hand that sent Goku twirling away. The speed of the attack mixed with the power of the metallic glove added to the pain. Goku rolled back and came to his feet, grabbing at the four slashes across his chest.

"Wow. You are a strong one." He commented. Beast just grinned.

"I already know." He replied and charged at Goku once again. He again swiped for Goku, but the Saiyan ducked under the attack and landed a booming uppercut. But Beast took in the attack and grabbed Goku by both of his arms, digging his claws into the Saiyan's flesh. Goku yelled out in pain as he felt the metallic fingers of Beast dig deeper into his arms. Beast laughed, laughing harder to sound out Goku's yells.

"Shut up weakling!" He spat before driving his knee into Goku's stomach and punching him away.

Vegeta swung his leg out, attempting to kick Mirage in the neck, but the pink skinned assassin blocked the attack wit ha single arm. Mirage brought up a knee, but Vegeta was quick enough to block it. However, he was not quick enough to see Mirage lift her hand up and a release a magenta ki blast on his chest. The blast sent Vegeta rolling back, but the agile Saiyan was able to come to his feet, just in time to block the first of Mirage's intense attacks. He blocked another, just to be caught with a hard left jab to his nose. Mirage then jumped up and flicked out her leg and kicked Vegeta in the face. The Saiyan prince flipped backward, landing on his feet several feet from Mirage.

"What's wrong? I thought I was going to die by your hands?" Mirage mocked, standing with her arms folded and a bold look on her face. Vegeta just grinned.

"Alright then. I'll show you my real power!" The prince said, just before throwing his arms down and yelling. In just a matter of seconds, his entire appearance changed. His black hair suddenly became gold and his black eyes became green. He was now surrounded by a gold aura that picked up a mean wind. Mirage, however, just scuffed and rolled her eyes.

"Nice light show." She spat. Vegeta clenched his jaw in fury.

"This is more than a light show! This is the definition of power!" He barked backed and began to throw his arms back and forth, releasing blast after blast. Each ki blast hit its target, creating a massive cloud of smoke which engulfed the female assassin. After about a minute, Vegeta stopped his assault, grinning at the cloud it had left behind. But when the cloud cleared, the prince's heart nearly dropped. Mirage stood with her arms folded and unscathed.

"Finally done eh? It's about time." She said.

"Who-who are you?" was all that could creep out of Vegeta's mouth. For the first time, Mirage grinned.

"I believe it is time for a formal introduction. Allow me to introduce me, myself, and I." She said sharply. With the clench of her fists, her image began to blur and on each side, another body budded out. It was an exact replication of herself. The bodies budded off one another until they formed a ring around Vegeta and all had the same look of tyranny on their faces. For the first time, the arrogant Saiyan prince was worried. This evil woman before him, now surrounded him and there was no way out.

The Namek and the assassin were in an intense battle in the sky. Piccolo struggled to keep up with the swiftly moving assassin. All Kalal did was issue out kicks, keeping his arms folded. He was toying with the Namek, as if it were some kind of joke. Piccolo was kicked away but managed to keep himself in the air. He arched his arm back, palm up and generated some ki.

"Destructive Wave!" he yelled, sending the cylinder blast of ki toward Kalal. But Kalal bent backward, dodging the deadly blast and moved in on Piccolo. The Namek had no time to react for Kalal executed a thunderous uppercut and then floated up to release a blast of his own upon Piccolo. The blast knocked Piccolo to the ground, burning a hole through his stomach. He yelled out in pain but was silenced when Kalal plunged his boots into the Namek's face. He then reached down, picking the Namek up by his neck, grinning at the site of the weakened warrior.

"Pathetic." Kalal said and launched Piccolo into a crowd of trees.

Gohan threw blast after blast, desperately trying to catch the specter. But the adversary kept disappearing in the few dark spots and shadows that existed around. The battle of the two ended up in the woods, where there were plenty of shadows at the specter's expense. Gohan stood still and quiet, silently searching for Shade. It was bad enough that this particular individual was able to move with darkness, but he was also a mute individual himself, never making a sound. Gohan felt Shade's ki behind him and didn't even turn around to attack, for the specter had formed unloaded a rattling blast into his back. Gohan crashed through several trees before he hit the ground and skidded across. When the son of Goku lifted his head up, Shade was already standing in front of him and kneed him in the face. But the young Saiyan planted his feet down and raised his arms over his head, making a diamond with his hands.

"Masenko!" Gohan yelled and a ki blast emitted from the formation of his hands. Gohan had believed he had the assassin trapped, for the light of his blast covered most of the area. But to his surprise, the silent assassin parted away from his own body; bits and pieces of it going to whatever shadows were available.

"No!" Gohan yelled. A bead of sweat trickled down the side of his face once he heard the misty sound of Shade rematerializing behind him.

Tien was slumped over and clutching his stomach. He coughed up a few spits of blood and his arms were exhausted. The little Mengy was a lot more dangerous than he looked. He packed a punch for a little guy and was quicker than the blink of an eye. He saw the short form of Mengy walking, smiling and laughing.

"Ready or not here I come!" Mengy yelled out and cut across the space that separated him and Tien. Too quick he was, landing a hard right jab, then a left hook, another right hook, a spinning left back fist, another right hook, then a right back hand, another left hook and then topped it off with a left kick across the face of Tien, all in one combo. The tri-eyed human could do nothing but allow himself to fly with the attack. His head bounced off the ground but was pushed back by Mengy stomping on it. He then kicked Tien up to his feet, making the human look directly at him. The X in the middle of Mengy's forehead began to glow a bright green and out of it came a blast that smacked Tien directly in the face. The human was launched back, flipping uncontrollably and crashing into the ground.

Syphon has his arms crossed in front of him, blocking each bone shattering punch that came from Asaroth. There wasn't much he could do to keep his former leader off of him, because of the simple fact that Asaroth was stronger than him and he was already weak from Asaroth's previous attacks. All Syphon had to do now was hold him off until he found a time to escape.

"Come on Syphon! Show me your strength! I know damn well you are not this cowardice in a fight!" Asaroth commented as he continued his assault. This particular comment angered the former assassin and Syphon knocked away one of Asaroth's punches and delivered a kick to the temple of the leader. The kick rocked his head a bit, but this just made Asaroth grin, for it opened Syphon up. He landed an uppercut and then clubbed Syphon to the ground. Asaroth then yanked Syphon by the neck and threw him across the plain. Syphon landed next to Krillin who was just about to get up and Vegeta as well came falling next to him. Soon, Tien, Gohan, and Piccolo all were thrown into the pile. Generation Shadow formed in front of them, the men grinning and Mirage (who was now a single individual) simply frowning.

"This was rather pleasant. I guess we will rid of all seven of you." Asaroth mentioned.

"I'll take care of them." Mirage mentioned and started to run for the group herself. Shade made no comment and followed after her. The warriors were too weak to do anything. But something happened that would change the fate of the battle. Before Mirage could get anywhere, a blast erupted in front of her, sending her back to the group huddled behind and a kick slammed across Shade's face.

"What the hell?" Kalal shouted. When the cloud from the random blast cleared, two individuals stood before them. One was a male, the other a female. The male had green eyes and gold hair with a glowing aura, much like Goku and Vegeta had looked before they were beaten. The woman had blonde hair and blue eyes. The male was dressed in black pants and sported a sleeveless blue denim jacket. The woman had one a simple long sleeved black shirt with denim jeans.

"Leave. Now!" the male said to the evil assassins. Asaroth just grinned.

"I guess it would be good for you two rest. With these new individuals, we will have a great time slaughtering all of you. Ta-ta for now. We _will _be back later." Asaroth mentioned. Shade stepped in front of the group, raising his hands, causing a blackness to overcome Generation Shadow and the ship they came with.

"Are you okay?" the woman asked, turning around and walking over to Krillin.

"Eighteen! Where did you come from?" Krillin asked.

"I came looking for my husband." She simply replied. The comment made Krillin blush but he did come to his feet.

"I'm alright. Where is Marron?" he questioned.

"Our daughter went with Bulma, Trunks, and Goten. She'll be fine." Eighteen answered. The male's hair suddenly changed. It was no longer spiky, now straight and about to his shoulders in length and was now a purplish-grayish color. He turned around, now having blue eyes.

"S-son?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes. It is me father." He answered.

"Trunks? How?" Gohan asked. It was a question that all of them wanted to know. For this was not the kid that Vegeta was currently raising. This was his adult son, who was not of the current time.


End file.
